


Thea

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cain Dingle (Mentioned Only), Chas dingle (mentioned only), Family time, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), baby in a basket, liv flahery (mentioned only), proper little family, robron - Freeform, rw2017, the mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: TheaGreek: "goddess" or it can be a shortened form of Theodora which changes the meaning to "gift of God"Written for Robron Week 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck! It was freezing out here. Robert was late home again for the second night in a row, he’d missed dinner because Nicola was a tyrant and had decided that expansion of Home James couldn’t wait. Robert had been stuck in meetings for two days straight and now that he was home all he wanted to do was head inside and climb into bed with his husband and put his freezing feet on Aaron’s warm body.

Smiling at the thought of it Robert almost tripped over the basket on the front steps of the mill and he started to curse his in-laws when he realised that it wasn’t a basket of full of veggies or piglets or whatever the fuck they thought he and Aaron needed this week but rather a what looked like a bundle of clothes.

For a second he thought that Liv had left her washing outside but then the bundle moved and let out a startled-sounding cry. Shit. He almost dropped the basket. Shoving his key into the front door, he pushed it open with his shoulder and put the basket on the kitchen table. 

Standing there for a second he took a deep breath. Flipping on the overhead light switch, Robert sucked in a breath and looked into the basket. Shit. Not a cat then.

“Aaron!” Robert yelled up the stairs before thinking better about scaring the baby staring up at him. The actual human baby.

“Robert you’ll wake up the whole village,” Aaron said coming down the stairs in just a pair of tracksuit pants and socks. “You’re just lucky Liv can sleep through anything. What’s with all the yelling?”

Aaron stopped at the bottom of the stairs and rubbed a hand over his stomach, “What’s in the basket?”

Robert blinked at his husband for a second distracted by the sight, for one minute forgetting why he called Aaron out of bed in the first place. “Baby,” he said sounding unsure.

“Honey,” Aaron mocked, “What’s in the basket Robert?”

“A baby,” Robert said feeling like something was sticking in his chest.

“You what?” Aaron asked looking at Robert like he had two heads or something.

“What do we do with it?”

Aaron peered into the basket from where he was standing or at least he tried to. “Call the police? Call me mum? I don’t know Robert! Where did it come from?” Aaron questioned his voice surprisingly calm.

The baby screwed up its face and let out a god-awful wail that pierced straight through Robert’s chest tugging on something that made him reach out and pick her up and clutch her to his chest. “It’s a miracle that she didn’t freeze,” he bit out feeling the angry tears as they fell freely down his cheeks. Shit, how did that happen then?

“She?” Aaron questioned stepping up to Robert, he put a hand on his husband's chest and the other on the back of the baby girl’s head.

“She was in the basket on the front step when I got home.” Robert didn’t know how he knew even without looking that she was a girl but he just knew …she was a daughter, their daughter…or she could be. “I …I think she’s ours,” Robert said in a whisper knowing how mad he sounded.

“Robert. She can’t be…” Aaron said looking at his husband. They had not even been married a year, and half that Aaron had spent in prison besides being crazy and too soon Aaron knew she had to belong to someone but then Aaron had never seen Robert like this before. He thought he knew all of the sides to his husband and yet…Robert looked like he might shatter if Aaron said the wrong thing.

Robert covered Aaron’s hand on his chest with one of his own and said, “I know it’s completely mad but in here it feels like she’s already ours.”

Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes making a choice quick before looking down at the little pink bundle wrapped up against Robert’s chest. “I don’t know what to do, Robert. If we do the wrong thing we could lose her and who ever left her here might come back. I’m going to ring my mum and Cain, maybe the whole damn clan. We need help with this…” Aaron trailed off.

“I know we’ve never talked about this before. And it’s too soon and I’ve never wanted anything like this before but with you it’s…you know.” Robert said squeezing Aaron's hand against his chest. 

Aaron kissed Robert’s lips briefly tasting the salt from his tears and ducked his head to kiss the little pink bundle between them.

“Aaron.,” Robert whispered his voice breaking slightly.

   “I know. I want everything with you too,” Aaron said with a small smile before going to get his phone.

  



	2. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my picture.

Robert was going to be late if he didn’t leave right now and yet the image of his husband cooking toast barefoot and shirtless was still distracting enough even after six years of marriage. “Hey,” he said leaning in to kiss the Aaron on the neck. “Where are the kids?”

“Liv’s gone already, Colin’s still asleep and Thea is watching cartoons I think,” Aaron said tilting his head so that Robert could have better access to his throat. “You know she’s getting weirder and weirder Robert.”

“Weird how?” Robert asked wrapping his arms around Aaron and pulling until their bodies we flush from chest to knees. It was heaven.

“She asked me to put her hair in a bun. I tried to talk her out of it. Tried to get her to let me put it in a braid like you showed me but she insisted. And when I finished she just laughed and ran into the other room to watch television,” Aaron actually sounded offended that Thea had rejected his braiding efforts.

“Buns are okay, easier really,” Robert argued forcing himself to relinquish the hold he had on his husband.

Aaron was looking at Robert like he had two heads. “Well, at least now I know where she gets these weird ideas from but she really can’t go to school like that Robert. Maybe, you should have a little word with her.”

Robert didn’t really have time for this but he’d made a deal with himself when the courts had granted them full custody of Thea that he would always make time for his family. Leaving Aaron to his toast Robert went looking for their daughter. Truly his husband was a drama queen honestly what was so outrageous about Thea wanting her hair in a bun.

Robert found her sitting facing him in front of the TV eating cereal out of a plastic mug. Her hair was a mess, to be honest, it looked like it was all coming undone. “Show me what Daddy did to your hair Sweetheart,” he instructed her and when she turned so her back was to him Robert started laughing. Not laughing like wow that was funny laughing but rather his sides were hurting from laughing so hard laughing.

This was a joke, right? There was a hidden camera or something? Vic and Liv were going to pop out from behind the couch any second and scare the crap out of him. Right?

Robert couldn’t resist he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. Other people needed to see this. “Silly Daddy,” he said to Thea when she started to giggle. “Bert will be back in a minute to fix it okay?” He waited until she nodded and turned back to the television before heading back into the kitchen.

“You know, you may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot,” Robert said kissing Aaron on the mouth when he was close enough. “I love you, now grab your toast and come and watch me put Thea’s hair in a bun.”

 


End file.
